guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Asterius the Mighty
Farming Anyone got a build to farm ths guy? (Sorry was changing that) Drake Eleric 10:37, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :I'd imagine you could farm him with a generic 55 Monk. Please sign your comments with 4 ~'s. - Yellow Monkey 10:36, 3 September 2007 (CDT) :That may be hard to do with a 55... the bisons with him use Intimidating Aura (~chant strip) Devon Wylde 18:44, 8 September 2007 (CDT) :55 is nearly, if not impossible. He and his bisons all carry Reaper's Sweep, which removes an enchanment if you're over 5o% HP, an his bison buddies carry intimidating aura.-- 06:17, 16 February 2009 (UTC) :He can be farmed using a variant Perma Sliverform build. Sub using Shadow Sanctuary, Shadow Refuge, and Death's Charge to combat the skills that get through Shadow Form. Sit at the top of the ramp to the south of the res Shrine by the green valley and wait for his mob. Try to pick up a few mobs of Minotaurs and Wendigo. Try to avoid Aurochs and unnessicerey Bison. When he aggros, use Glyph of Lesser Energy, Sliver Armor, and Sanctuary. Use Refuge and Charge as necessary. He should be dead in two goes of Slivers, provided no Aurochs are in tow. 06:27, 15 July 2009 (UTC) Drop Rate What's his aproximate drop rate of his green if it's just you and heros killing him in NM? Name related to the French comic? I think this name is related to the french comic. it is not exactly the same spelling, but that's what this name reminds me off. In that comic, Asterix and Obelix are famous for eating bisons. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Asterix Icyangel Strawberry 06:11, 5 September 2007 (CDT) That would be wild boars, not bisons. I actually believe his name is derived from the character Asterion in Greek mythology. He has the form of the Cretan bull of the sun. Easy build. I just use a warrior build with Riposte, Deadly Riposte, Gladiators Defense and Bonnettis Defense he deals heaps of damage to himself, the trick is making sure you have the 75% block chance up as much as you can. I can take him with my warrior, and a monk hench (if I can hold the agro) Lord Sithy 19:06, 17 September 2007 (AEST) Spawn Do we know if he has random spawns, or does he just have a huge sweeping patrol. I've encountered him right outside of Olafstead, and on the little island in the river with the centaurs.--GigaThRasH 18:40, 7 October 2007 (UTC) Im Pretty sure he random spawns and has a large patrol area --User:Lord Sithy :he does not random spawns he just has a huge patrol area -- (talk) ::Yes, I can confirm he does NOT random spawn. It would seem he always spawns in the same place (with his 4 Bisons) and has 3 different patrol routes. I have been working very hard to find out his exact routes to find the fastest way to farm him, and have it worked out inside my head, so will hopefully have a map for you shortly. He COULD have more than three, but so far I have not encountered others, and if I see them I will point them out. The three I know he uses are as follows: 1. - From his spawn point in the middle of the grassy area in varajar fells, he moves north-east up the road, then north on to the snow and east towards Olafstead, before turning south and combining with the two groups of four Berserking Bison and then moving west back to his spawn point. 2. - His group runs fast as if they were following the first route, but instead turn around and head directly west from their spawn, through groups containing only Minotaurs and Wendigos. Then, he sweeps around in the opposite way to the first route. 3. - From his spawn, he turns north-west and follows this route through the enormous group of Berserkers. He turns east and comes back south after passing the first rock formation, before continuing north east up the road. At the top of the road he turns west, then north and towards the water. So far, I have not tracked him further than this, as waiting for him to cover all of the Fells to find a safe place to take him would not be a viable way of making money. Hope I helped ^_^ Link 19px talk 22:03, 17 November 2007 (UTC) Any Idea's Farm? Any1 Know how to Farm him with a Monk?? even in a small party of maybe 1 - 3? Experienced 00:00, 15 December 2007 (UTC) :He doesn't have a whole lot of healing on his bar, so you could try using Sliver Armor on him. For that to work though I imagine you'd have to grab some other mobs as well, Minotaurs should work. Just stay away from the Aurochs and Wendigos, who will heal him or remove your enchants, respectively. I haven't tried it yet though. 74.129.244.16 16:30, 15 December 2007 (UTC) HM Note doesn't seem right Just did 5 attempts to catch this guy in HM by following the note that he'll pass by the area outside Olafstead on average by the 1 minute mark. I actually waited about 5 minutes each time before rezoning and I didn't even see him once. Can someone either tell me what I'm doing wrong or attempt to confirm this note? -- Sandaljack 03:24, 16 February 2009 (UTC) I know this is old, but in case people are still farming his scythe... The HM Note is correct, some of the time. I've farmed him a few times for the scythe, and he does occasionally come down the path directly west of the rez shrine. However, I've found a more reliable way of catching him is to head towards the rez shrine with Inga Caveborn. Here are the spots I normally catch him, with the green path being his more common patrol. If he's on the green path, he will pass by to the South of the rez shrine of it approximately 1 minute and 50 seconds after you enter the map. Didn't time the other. Hope this helps. ^^ --Spero Lux 20:58, 17 June 2009 (UTC) HM Farming I farm him regularly. If you port from Verdant Cascades and run through the cave to the north, you will catch him every time. I farm him with a Perma Form and bring Budger Blackpowder from outside Silfalla and blow the snot out of him and his friends. Kill him 9 out of 10 times and then let shadow form expire and die so I get raised next to the portal to start all over again. It's AAWWSSOOMMEE!!!!!! If you have questions you can contact me in game : Blane Deathkiss Doesn't intimidating aura remove shadow form? 19:00, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :Only if the cows trigger Chilling Victory. They have ~1 second or 2 to use it, tops, because after that, they're perma KDed (or dead). --- -- ( ) (talk) 19:06, 27 April 2009 (UTC) :keg farming no longer works, I suggest variant sliverforms 06:29, 15 July 2009 (UTC)